


I Made Every Mistake

by Mockinggold



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Black is Bad at Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Himbo Cyan, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Outer Space, Slow Burn, The Skeld (Among Us), its kinda hard to tag when youre pioneering the tags, these stupid blobs are all i think about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockinggold/pseuds/Mockinggold
Summary: White is super excited to finally be manning The Skeld with his crew and get the know the cute and aloof guy on there with himThat is until he figures out there's an imposter on board
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 203





	1. Orientation

White was absolutely thrilled when he felt the rumble of the engines jolt his seat around.

The brilliant blue of the summer sky began fading into deep indigo as the intercom counted off the seconds between takeoff and the detachment of the boosters. He glanced around to the nine other passengers, all covered by suits and helmets of various colors. Most seemed to make sure they looked straight ahead. He did get a wave from the cyan-colored astronaut.

White’s legs bounced relentlessly as the color surrounding the ship turned to a deeper and deeper blue. The clock ticked away at an achingly slow pace. The gray and blue walls of the ship provided a relaxing atmosphere as the ship rumbled away.

As soon as the shaking had started, it came to a halt. The ride turned smooth and steady as the universe around them turned black with brilliant speckles of light all around them. White couldn’t help but let out a small squeak of excitement. This was it. He was finally a crewmate on the Skeld. His lifelong dream of seeing space was finally a reality.

The intercom dinged as the hum of the reactor filled the ship. Everyone looked around for something to follow.

“It is now permittable to get out of liftoff seating and take off your suits. In fifteen minutes, there will be an orientation assembly in the cafeteria.”

Another song signaled the end of the announcement. One by one, all ten of the astronauts unbuckled from their seats and sat up. Still in his suit, White made his way to the sleeping quarters and hung up his suit. He ran into a couple of other of his crewmates as he slipped by, saying hi to each of them.

White was the third in the cafeteria. A crewmate with pink hair and one with blue hair had already situated themselves at a round table. White smiled as he took a seat next to the man with blue hair.

“Hey, you can call me white,” White said.

“I’m Pink,” one of them smiled. His pink hair was shaved on all sides, leaving a mess of curls on the top.

“Blue,” The blue-haired man said. He adjusted the glasses on his face as he softly smiled to the two. More filed into the room, one after another. Each of their hair colors accurately giving them their crewmate names. Red, yellow, green, purple, brown, cyan, black. All of them having small unique characteristics to set them apart.

Cyan happily sat himself down next to White while all the others took a seat at another table. All except Black, who took his own seat at a lone table. White glanced over to him, wondering what was on his mind. His hair looked silky smooth, dressed in an undercut. There was a small slit in his right eyebrow. His skin was dark, maybe Latino? Whatever he was, he was beautiful. He sat in his isolated corner, messing with a charm on the chain of his necklace. His jawline was sharp and thin and ever so slightly shifted when he gritted his teeth.

White was taken out of his staring trance when the intercom lit up and a screen lit up on the north side of the cafeteria. The space exploration logo appeared on a black background as a faceless voice echoed through the room.

“Hello, and let me be the first to welcome you to the Skeld!” the robotic voice said. “I am the Skeld Artificial Intelligence, but you can call me Sai. We have quite a bit to go over, so take notes if you must.”

Blue got out a legal pad and pen from God knows where while everyone else stayed seated.

“Because of the repeat in both first names and last names, you have all been assigned a color as a codename. Your codename corresponds to both your hair color and your suit color. When writing documents and speaking to each other, please refer to each other as your colors rather than your birth assigned names. Next, in each of your quarters, you will find a map consisting of the layout of the Skeld. You are all encouraged to memorize the map to make your daily tasks and to know how to get around. You will also find personal devices. There you can keep notes, get in contact with one another, and report incidents that may occur.”

White glanced at his crewmates, trying to get a read on how they were taking this information. Blue was avidly taking notes, Red couldn’t look more bored, Cyan was leaning towards the projector as if trying to get closer to Sai. Brown was messing with a lock of his hair as he leaned and whispered something to Green. And Black leaned against the cafeteria table, arms crossed.

“Each of you will have daily tasks to complete. Most tasks consist of simple maintenance and repairs. Others will be more complicated with multiple steps. Now, with all that being said, there is some bad news,” Sai said. Everyone glanced around, wondering what made the AI suddenly so dismal. “There is one imposter among us.”

The glances intensified as everyone looked extremely anxious with each caught stare. “I have noticed a discrepancy somewhere among you crew. However, my software can not pinpoint where exactly this is coming from. The only way I could tell is if the discrepancy were gone completely,” Sai informed.

White watched as Blue’s mind whirred with thought. “So the only way to tell who the imposter is is to… eject them?”

“I’m afraid so. At the moment, I and the Skeld do not know the intentions of the imposter. If the imposter were to become more violent, you all have the ability to report an incident on your personal devices,” Sai said. “That is all the necessary information at this time. No tasks for tonight. Take time to explore and get settled in.”

The company logo flickered off, leaving the cafeteria to sit in silence. After a few moments of silence, Red stood up from his seat.

“Alright, if you’re the imposter, stand up right now,” Red said. “Might as well make this easy on yourself.”

Silence filled the cafeteria. Brown leaned over to Red who was eyeing everyone down with a purpose. “Red, I don’t think anyone will fess up when there’s no pressure,” he said.

“Oh trust me, I’ll get them to admit it,” Red smirked. His eyes scanned the room, locking eyes with nine other men. The second his eyes landed on white, he felt some fear strike a chord in him. He wasn’t even the imposter and he felt all the pressure Red was putting on.

But maybe the imposter was strong. Or just didn’t feel the pressure White felt. Because eventually Red rolled his eyes and walked away. Slowly everyone followed Red’s lead of walking out of the cafeteria.

Walking down the halls of the Skeld suddenly seemed a lot more ominous than before. He heard the footsteps of others behind and in front of him, but that didn’t stop the uneasy feeling that sat deep in his gut. White adjusted a bobby pin that kept some hair from blocking his left eye.

Everyone scanned the beds for a name tag. White saw his bed on the bottom with Cyan overhead. White grabbed the map and programmed it into his watch. The little device also had a map along with an app that simply said ‘report’.

The layout was intimidating. If something were to happen, White would surely like to know how to get around. He brushed some hair back and looked around at his crewmates. Blue was talking to Black, who seemed content just being a listener rather than an avid part of the conversation. Yellow was talking to purple as if they had been best friends since birth. Red was glaring at everyone in the corner of the room, making White uneasy.

White pulled up the map on his device before heading out the doors. “Wait,” he heard. He felt a slight tug on the sleeves of his long-sleeved white shirt. He turned to see Cyan staring at him with puppy dog eyes. “Where are you going?”

White took a moment to ponder the question. “I’m just gonna take a look around,” White said. “Get a better idea of the layout.”

“Can I come with you?” Cyan asked. “I want to look around too but I don’t want to go alone. And I don’t think you’re the imposter. No offense, but you’re too pretty and a little too feminine to be the imposter. You don’t fit the movie stereotypes.”

White awkwardly stared at Cyan and his terrible judgment to trust someone based on looks. “Uh, thanks?” White asked. “And sure, you can come with me.” Though Cyan seemed to have terrible judgment, maybe White had just as bad judgment because, in that moment, Cyan had earned White’s trust simply because he seemed too stupid to be an imposter.

Cyan swept a bit of his poofy hair back, following White out into the hallway. Gathering their surroundings, White was able to find the circle on the map that represented him. To the left was the cafeteria, the right was the upper engine, and almost straight ahead was medbay. The two turned and waltzed around the cafeteria, seeing what they could find. The only object of interest was the red button in the center of a cafeteria table.

The two walked through weapons finding themselves in navigation. Cyan audibly marveled at the panels and buttons splayed across the navigation dashboard. His fingers grazed over the buttons, causing White to mildly panic and guide him away from the panel. Cyan stared out into space through the glass, mesmerized by its beauty.

“It’s getting late,” White reminded. “We should get a good look at the rest of the ship and then go to sleep.”

“But I’m having fun,” Cyan whined. White laughed as he turned to make an exit. He ran straight into a body, causing him to stumble and begin to fall. Once he thought his fate of the cold metal floor was certain, he felt a force grab his wrist and support his back.

“Be careful,” a deeper, emotionless voice White had not yet heard said. White opened his eyes that he had instinctively closed to brace himself for the fall. His gaze was fixed on the pair of charcoal eyes in front of him. His jet black hair was ever so slightly in his face as he held onto White, keeping him from his demise.

Black pulled White up into a standing position.No matter how hard he tried, White simply couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful man in front of him. His eyes were fixed on White as the hand around his waist accidentally lingered for longer than necessary.

It was hard. It was extremely hard to ignore just how pretty Black was when he was so close. His face was emotionless as he took a slight step back, giving White his space. White almost expected Black to continue, but nothing escaped his lips as he stood idly.

“Black!” Cyan yelled when he pulled his eyes away from the navigation panel. Black turned his attention to Cyan. His stance told White that he was ready to punch Cyan in the face if he made the wrong move. However, Black didn’t get the chance to punch Cyan because his arms were already wrapped around Black.

Black cringed and pushed Cyan away. “Don’t touch me,” Black muttered. Cyan laughed it off with a 1,000-watt smile. White glanced between the two. Figuring he’d have to pick the conversation back up, he turned to Black.

“What brings you here, Black?” White asked. Black glanced around as if surveying the layout.

“Getting to know the ship,” he replied.

“Oh, Cyan and I were doing the same thing,” White said. White followed Black’s gaze as he went from the database panel to the vent down below. “Do you want to join us? We’re just gonna look around the back of the ship and then head back to the sleeping quarters.”

Black ran a hand through his hair looking over white. He wasn’t sure if his expression was more analytical or judgemental. After a moment, he let out a soft sigh. “Sure,’ he said. White smiled as he led the way for Cyan and Black. Cyan seemed to have no problem monologuing and talking to himself while White and Black listened.

“And then, she was like ‘Thanks for saying that I look like I buy clothes from Walmart’ which was not what I was saying at all. Even if I was, what’s wrong with that? I buy clothes from Walmart. But like, I don’t know why she got so defensive but whatever. And later that year she died from a drunk driver and our entire school had an assembly for her. Now I’m afraid she’s gonna haunt me for saying her outfit had ‘Walmart employee chich’ to it,” Cyan said.

White had to do a double-take multiple times throughout Cyan’s story, but he was barely able to follow. “I’m sure she won’t haunt you,” White said. The three of them made their way into the reactor where a couple of buttons and levers were set up for certain tasks.

Black looked at the reactor, eyes following the glowing tubes that lined themselves on the sides. He turned to lock eyes with White once more. “Are we ready?” he asked.

White glanced at Cyan who was fascinated by the hand scanning panel. He soon nodded his head and the three of them got moving to the sleeping quarters. Everyone else already got settled into their beds, leaving just the three of them.

“Oh, uh, goodnight Black,” White said sheepishly. He barely realized he had even spoken to Black until he turned to face White in return. Black stood stationary for a couple of seconds before White saw the slightest smirk curl at the corner of his lips.

“Night,” he muttered. He walked down the row and climbed the bed above Blue. White felt a curl at his own lips as he settled into bed, staring at the metal base above him.

The thought of an imposter sounded terrifying. Was he impersonating someone who was supposed to be on board? Did he slip past the background checks? What? Whatever it was, White had no clue what their intentions were or what they could possibly gain from being an imposter on The Skeld.

He could only hope they weren’t too malicious.


	2. First Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan fucking dies (not really)

A small song woke White from his sleep. A couple of harmonious, electronic dings filled his ears as he groaned and stretched.

“Good morning Skeld Crew!” Sai cheered. “At this time, everyone should be getting up and getting ready to go down to the cafeteria for breakfast in half an hour.”

White turned to roll out of bed but before he could, a flash of Cyan zipped across his vision right before a large thud caught his attention. White almost jumped out of his skin as he followed the color down to the floor.

“Good morning!” Cyan cheered, rubbing the head he just slammed on the ground after falling from the top bunk. White chuckled a little as he got up and into the bathroom. He took a clean set of clothes with him into the bathroom where there were only two empty shower stalls left.

The hot water rolling down his shoulders felt like a blessing to his tired and anxious mind. He quickly ran through his shower routine, trying to give time to those in line who also wanted to shower.

White walked out to see Cyan talking, or more monologuing, to Purple, who seemed happy just to listen. Yellow slipped by to claim White’s shower while Pink was heading out of his. Black was looking himself over in the mirror, adjusting his wet hair and spinning the diamonds in his earrings. Through the mirror, Black caught White’s gaze, staring at him with that emotionless expression. Black blinked a couple of times before White looked away and headed out to the cafeteria, cheeks slightly burning.

He decided to let his hair dry throughout the day. Walking into the cafeteria, he saw he was the second one there. Blue smiled at White as he took a seat next to him. Blue finished scribbling some notes down on a pad as his tongue ever so slightly stuck out of his mouth. “I’ve been thinking and I came up with a couple of theories as to what the imposter’s motives and goals are,” he said.

White glanced at the neat and organized bulleted chart on Blue’s legal pad with side annotations. “Let’s hear it,” White said.

“So getting on this ship could not be an easy task. Impersonating a certified crew member along with being able to get into the facility to even board is not a one-man job. The imposter must have a team. So the team must be a group of skilled people with a unified goal and ideology. Now the question is which group does the Skeld’s space exploration and transportation system violate the beliefs of? I looked into it and there’s a couple. There’s anti-space exploration people, anti-imperialism, nationalists, competing countries on Earth, anti-war, subcategories of Christianity, a lot to say the least. There are most certainly more that I haven’t been able to pinpoint yet, but we have a start to understanding their motive and therefore who it may be. I highly doubt the anti-war movement would become violent, but they may have a ‘small price to pay’ mindset. Whoever it is, we should conduct research and gather information before we point fingers,” Blue said. White looked over his notes, seeing Blue only covered about a third of what was written on the page.

“This all makes a lot of sense,” White said while looking over the legal pad. Blue smiled triumphantly as he flipped it to the blank front page, shielding it from everyone else walking into the cafeteria.

“Good morning!” Cyan said, squeezing between the two of them. White shifted to make some room for Cyan while Blue did the same. “I could not sleep well last night. I only had one pillow and it was so weird. I always sleep with three pillows. No more. No less. Does anyone know where the spare pillows are?”

“There are cabins in between the bunk beds and above the top one,” a deeper voice said as they took a seat next to white. “There might be something in there.”

“Black! You can talk!” Cyan cheered.

“You’ve heard me talk before.”

“Yeah yeah but that was different,” Cyan said. Black shifted in his seat, looking mildly confused. He seemed to brush it off quite easily as he ran his fingers through his hair and watched everyone take their seats. Everyone avoided the table with the big red emergency button on it, afraid they might accidentally bump it while trying to pass the salt or something. White messed with the strand of hair that dangled in front of his face, glancing around at those who joined the table.

“This seat taken?” Yellow asked. Cyan shook his head, allowing Yellow to sit comfortably at the table. “So how’s everyone doing? Did you all take your morning meds? Vitamins?”

“Yes sir, I did!” Cyan cheered. The smile quickly dropped from his face. “Wait, did I?”

“I saw you take them. You dropped one on the floor and looked extremely distraught,” White said. Cyan laughed and nodded his head.

“Oh yeah, no I remember now,” he giggled. “Don’t worry Yellow, it’s all good here.”

Yellow opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Sai. “Good morning Skeld crewmates! The time is currently 7:30 a.m Eastern Standard Time. It is time for breakfast. You can find premade trays of hot food in the small ovens on the west side. After you have finished eating, please throw away all trash and place your tray in the compartment. Once all trays have been returned, your daily tasks will appear on your personal devices,” Sai said.

Everyone got up and headed to the little oven doors. The temperature was warm enough to keep food warm, but not hot enough to burn. People got water from the fountain as Yellow helped pass out the tray. The crew got situated as they sat down at their tables and ate breakfast and got to know each other.

“So tell me more about this mental health thing you were running,” Blue said. Yellow smiled as he took a sip of water.

“Well, I have a stream where basically I teach about mental health and how it can be improved. I talk about the hazards of poor mental health and I help people find coping mechanisms from all over the world. I even had one person from South Africa who told me they liked my streams. It was so cool and it really touched my heart. I’m glad I could make a difference for at least one person,” Yellow smiled.

“That’s really cool,” White smiled. “That’s such a nice thing for you to do for other people.”

“It also helps me because I learn things as I research. It’s a win-win,” Yellow said. The conversation continued as everyone finished breakfast. Once all ten trays went back in their proper place, everyone’s devices buzzed.

White unlocked his device and scrolled through the list. There was a lot, but nothing that seemed extremely difficult. It was everything they had gone over in training, after all.

A small little taskbar at the top of his screen signified just how many tasks the crew had completed overall. So far, it was completely empty as one would expect.

“Mind if I tag along?” Black asked. White gave a bright smile in return.

“Sure! It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to,” he smiled. Black muttered an agreement as the two of them headed to medbay.

“So, what made you decide to become a crewmate?” White asked. Black glanced around until he finally turned to White to answer.

“Seemed interesting. Once in a lifetime experience and all,” Black replied, walking into the almost blinding white room. For a once in a lifetime experience, Black could not have looked more apathetic as he delivered his line. White followed the little GPS on his map to a bunch of vials he recognized from training. He pressed the buttons as all the vials filled. Once the machine told him to go away, he turned back to Black.

“Do you have anything in here?” He asked. Black shook his head.

“I have a couple of tasks in electrical,” Black said. “Can you come along with me?”

White smiled, making Black form an indescribable look on his face. His cheeks dusted pink as he looked away. “Sure I can! I think I have two or three things in there too.”

Black nodded his head towards the exit as he walked out. White jogged to get to his side. The two of them walked through the light blue hallways, taking in their surroundings.

“Why did you become a crewmate?” Black asked.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to explore space when I was younger. And this may not be the most interesting mission, but it’s space and I love space. It’s amazing to look out these windows and it’s beautiful. Being a crewmate to the Skeld is a starting point for me. I’m really excited to be in space and to explore more of it,” White smiled. Black hummed his response, seemingly debating in his head.

“Even though the company has multiple accusations of employee mistreatment and laundering and trafficking?” Black asked. White glanced to Black.

“You work for them too, you know,” White laughed.

“I know, it’s unsettling nonetheless,” Black muttered.

“I guess so, but they’re only rumors. Innocent until proven guilty and all. And even so, there’s still a silver lining for everyone. I get to see space, meet kind people, start my career strong. And you get to have a fun experience and have me as a friend,” White joked, elbowing black.”

Black paused, processing White’s words. “We’re friends?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’d say so. I mean, you chose to do tasks with me. And I want to be your friend,” White said. Black looked at the ground, seemingly conflicted.

“If you want to call it that, I won’t stop you,” Black muttered.

“Hard to get, huh?” White joked. Black’s eyes widened a little as his face slowly formed a layer of pink. White realized what he had said as his face turned red. “Wait no! Not like that! Uh, I mean like friends and stuff! Not like—”

“It’s fine,” Black mumbled. “Call us friends if you want.”

“Yeah, okay,” White replied sheepishly. “Um, I want you to know that I really do want to be your friend. I don’t know why you seem a little opposed to the idea, but I think you’re cool and kind.”

Black seemed to slow his steps ever so slightly as the walked into the entrance of electrical. He didn’t reply as he kept his eyes glued to the floor and kept his hand in pocket, messing with something White couldn’t see.

“It’s kinda scary in here,” White remarked. The lights were dim and the dark color of the walls mixed with the hum of the panels around them didn’t help to cheer up the ambience. “I feel like it’s straight out of a horror movie.”

“Yeah,” Black muttered. “It’s secluded.” White tried to calm his nerves as he walked up the electricity distributor.

Black walked up to a panel after glancing at his device. He took off the front cover of the wires as his eyes went slightly wide. White subtly glanced at him as he stared helplessly at the panel full of wires. He reached his hand in only to be met with a spark of light. “Ow, fuck,” Black cursed as he shook his injured hand. White raised an eyebrow as Black looked mildly pissed and frustrated.

“You good?” White asked, messing with the ring on his finger. Black glared at the panel of wires, despising its existence. To White’s fear, he went to reach into the panel again. White quickly grabbed his wrist and prevented him from harming himself any further. 

“Woah Woah Woah, a couple of things,” White warned. “First of all, get rubber gloves when you do this or else you’ll shock yourself. Second, try not to mess with the connected wires, they’re fine.”

Black looked at the panel. “Right,” he muttered. White chuckled a little at Black’s expense.

“Did you miss that lesson in your training?” White asked. Black messed with whatever was in his pocket as he turned back to the wires.

“Uh, yeah,” he muttered. White hummed and turned back to distributing the power. He messed with the ring in his hand as he distributed the power accordingly. Maybe everything would've been fine if he didn’t sneeze.

White let out a small sneeze, only to hear the clink of metal on metal. He looked down just in time to see his ring roll down into the vent. “Shit,” he whispered. He dropped to the ground and stared at the vent, looking for a way to get his ring back. He pulled on the cover of the vent only for nothing to happen. No matter how hard he tugged, the vent didn’t budge. The vent was heavily bolted with a bolt head White had never seen in his life.

“Sorry, Black,” White muttered. “Can you help me for a second? I dropped my ring in the vent and I don’t know if I can get the cover off.”

White felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Except rest wouldn’t be the first word he’d use to describe it. It felt like the hand had an iron grip on him. As if the source was trying to prevent him from running away or moving too suddenly. It was strangely malicious in a way he couldn’t understand.

“I’m sorry,” Black’s voice muttered. White’s stomach dropped as he hesitantly turned his body to the best of his ability. He saw Black holding a rather large blade, which must have been what he was fumbling within his pocket. His charcoal eyes seemed cold as they stared him down. However, the chilling stare soon morphed into hesitance as his grip on White’s shoulder loosened. The breath he let out had the slightest tremble that White could barely hear over the hum of the electrical room around them. 

“Uh, Black?” White whispered hesitantly.

“Everything alright in here?” A hesitant voice at the edge of the lightbox said. White turned to see semi-long brown hair. Brown looked quite concerned as he glanced between Black and White.

“No,” Black said. White turned to him, his cold expression suddenly residing on his face. “White dropped a ring in the vent. I’m going to see if I can get the vent off with this or mess with the bolts.” Black showed his knife more clearly to Brown as he glanced down to the vent. Using the hand he placed on White, he lowered himself down to analyze the vent.

“Like I was saying, I’m sorry you lost the ring. It looked important to you,” Black sighed, tracing his fingers over the vent bolts. “The fuck are these things?” he muttered under his breath. White saw Brown crouch down next to him, looking at the vent. Black wedged the knife into the gear-like groove in the thick bolt. He pushed the knife at all angles only for him to have the same luck as White.

“I’ve seen these heads before,” Brown said. “I have no idea where the screwdriver could be, but they’re purposely made to be difficult to get off. I’m really sorry, White. There’s not much we can do.”

White groaned in distress as he used a bobby pin to swipe under the vents for any luck. Black stared awkwardly as he messed around in between the grates while biting his lips. “That’s not going to work,” Black muttered. “The vents are wide and deep. They could probably fit a whole person.”

“I know,” White groaned helplessly. “But I was really hoping it would. I’m kinda desperate. My sister gave that to me, it means a lot.”

“Give it time, I’m sure we’ll find a way,” Brown reassured while patting White on the back. White sighed and clipped the bobby pin back in his hair.

“Thanks,” White sighed with a pathetic smile. Black placed a hand back on White’s shoulder to push himself up.

“I’m going to go over to the reactor,” Black muttered. “Good luck you two.”

“Oh,” White muttered as he momentarily locked eyes with Black. He looked distressed and confused. Something was burning in the back of his mind that White couldn’t quite figure out. He left with a silent sigh and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people will die i promise. bit of a slow start but it'll get better !!! thank you to those who stuck around and those joining !
> 
> when I first uploaded there were 121 Among Us fics and now there's 574 mama mia


	3. Body Reported

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hates Simon Says

“Oh God,” Cyan muttered as he stared at the asteroids passing by the screen. He aimed his shot at an asteroid only to completely miss. “Yikers, I’m not exactly the sharpest shooter. I’m not a shooter at all, actually.”

“It’s alright. The system should be fine as long as you hit 20 of them. Couldn’t possibly take you more than ten minutes,” White reasoned.

“Oh you underestimate my ability to mess things up beyond repair,” Cyan chuckled in a panic. White watched as Cyan shot a couple more times, finally hitting an asteroid. “I got one!”

“Nice job. Only 19 more,” White said. He waltzed over to the panel sticking out of the north side of weapons. As he typed in his passcode and began downloading system files and daily reports, he listened to Cyan cheer himself on as he hit more asteroids.

“Good evening White. How are you doing?” Blue asked.

“Hey, I’m good, you?” White asked.

“I am well. I’ve been thinking, there might be more to this imposter than I previously thought. I’m beginning to think that perhaps I’m looking into this too two-dimensionally. Do you agree?” He asked.

White paused, mulling over Blue’s words. “I’ll be honest, I have no idea. But if you think you know something, go for it. Run with any ideas.”

“It’s frustrating me,” he muttered. “Usually I can solve puzzles with ease, but this baffles me. There are so many moving factors.”

“Hey, don’t stress yourself out over it too much,” White smiled. “Focus on making sure your tasks get done, but also keep an eye out, okay?”

Blue sighed, forcing a smile on his face. “Okay, I’ll do that.”

“Woohoo!” Cyan cheered. “I did it!”

“Nice job Cyan,” White laughed. Blue took his turn at the asteroid shooter. “Hey, can you come with me to medbay? I need to run some tests with vials.”

“Yeah totally!” Cyan smiled. The two of them strolled over to medbay, White listening to whatever Cyan’s story of the day was.

“It was an honest mistake on my part. But she still had the nerve to say ‘it’s common sense’ like, no, knowing that a cake will rise that much is not common sense. But then her friend looked me dead in the eye and said ‘apparently common sense isn’t common enough’. Um, excuse me? Oh, I wanted to chew her out so badly. But no, I kept my cool,” Cyan monologued.

“Man, I’m glad you were able to get a backup though,” White said. “Did the rest of his birthday go well?”

“Yeah, he was really happy. Though Trisha kept giving me the side-eye, I had fun,” Cyan said.

White laughed a little, happy to have Cyan’s company. Just as they were about to walk into medbay, Black slipped out.

“Oh, hey Black,” White smiled.

“Hey,” Black muttered.

Black continued to walk away. White felt a small pain in his chest for some ungodly reason. Without thinking, he reached out. “Wait,” White called out. Black stopped and turned back to White. White jogged up with a smile.

“I uh, wanted to thank you,” White muttered. “For trying to help me get my ring. I know it didn’t work, but I appreciated the effort. It was really sweet.”

Black stood deathly still. He looked off to the side with an indescribable look on his face. “Uh, you’re welcome,” he muttered. Once his eyes were finally able to meet White’s, his eyes locked onto something lightly to the right of White. “Your pin is falling out.”

Before White could respond, Black reached out and fixed the pin dangerously slow. White couldn’t help but stare at his earrings as he gingerly fixed the bobby pin in his hair. The pin stopped moving, but Black’s hands remained. His hands slowly pulled away, fingertips grazing White’s pink cheeks as he pulled away. Black looked like he was so torn and frustrated. He awkwardly cleared his throat. “I’m going back to electrical to finish up that wire bullshit,” Black muttered. He spun on his toes and walked away fast. White watched as Black moved away, cheeks still burning.

“Ooh a romance,” Cyan teased while wrapping his arms around White’s shoulders.

“N-no,” White muttered. “He’s just… kind. I appreciate it, that’s all.”

“Mhmm, okay,” Cyan giggled. “Come on, we’re here because of you.”

“Uh, right,” White said. The two of them walked into the medbay. White looked over to the vials, switching on the machine and pressing the button. The vials appeared as the machine dropped a liquid in each of them, all the same amount.

‘Get a coffee’ the machine demanded. White shrugged his shoulders.

“Guess we can go get more stuff done in the meantime,” White said. The two of them walked towards the exit only for the doors to slam shut. Cyan yelped as he jumped into White’s arms, hugging him tightly. White stared at the doors, looking around for a keypad or anything to open it.

White went up to the door, knocking on it to see if anyone could hear. The steel doors left no room for the sound of banging. Everything was quiet, making White groan.

“Hang on, maybe there’s something in the manual about this,” White muttered. White pulled out his tablet and went to the manual, searching for anything that had to do with closed doors. At least two minutes of tapping around, looking for closed and locked doors. Nothing. “Ugh, I can’t find—“

The doors opened and the hallway presented itself to White and Cyan like nothing happened. “...anything.”

“Maybe we can go look at the security cameras!” Cyan cheered with excitement. “We can see if someone messed with a panel in the cafeteria or somewhere else making the door close.”

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” White said. “Hm… yeah, let’s go. We’ll see if maybe we can rewind the footage.” The two of them took a left and started walking to the security cameras. White looked down the empty hall, humming a small song to himself.

White yawned and looked at the reactor. Red stood right in front, muttering curses under his breath while the reactor made fun little noises. As he groaned and growled with frustration, it took all of White’s power not to laugh at him.

“Uh, White?” Cyan squeaked.

“Hm?”

“Please come here.”

“What’s wrong Cyan?” White asked. The second he turned his head, he got his answer. Cyan took a few steps back only to stumble and fall onto the ground. “Oh my God.”

Brown was on the ground. Eyes open with fear, but glazed over. Multiple stab wounds in his back. A puddle of blood surrounded him as his mouth lay slightly agape. White stared for a long time. He was barely able to comprehend what was happening. He pulled out his tablet and fumbled with the password as he scanned for the report button. He tapped it, reporting ‘dead crewmate’.

White and Cyan’s tablet both lit up red. ‘Dead body reported. Report to the cafeteria immediately.’

Cyan was shaking. Sobs escaped his lips as he stared at the body. White held back tears as he looked at Cyan. He curled into a ball, hiccuping sobs and trying to breathe. Not knowing what to do, White leaned down and rubbed Cyan’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go to the cafeteria,” White whispered. Cyan nodded his head, trying hard to get on his feet. White pulled hard, trying to get him on his feet. After a lot of struggling and stumbling, Cyan stood and leaned on the wall. With a sigh, White guided Cyan to the cafeteria, where most people had already gathered.

They all stared at Cyan with sympathetic eyes. His hiccuped sobs and gasps of anguish were enough to make anyone’s heartbreak. Yellow got up from his seat and put an arm around Cyan.

“Oh honey,” he said softly. “Come on, take a seat, get a drink of water, and we’ll take some deep breaths, okay?”

Cyan hiccuped and nodded his head. Yellow softly guided him over to a seat where he sat next to Purple and Yellow. The last of the crewmates walked in and sat around the table with the emergency button.

“Welcome to discussion time,” Sai announced. “Here you will discuss any emergency calls and you will have an opportunity to vote someone off the ship democratically if you believe they are an imposter or threat. Your time begins now.”

Everyone remained silent for a second, acknowledging the one empty seat. “Uh, so it said that White reported the body?”

White nodded his head. “Uh, Cyan and I were in medbay when the doors closed on us suddenly. When the doors opened, we decided to go to security to see if we could see anyone messing with something that could have closed the doors. And when we got there… uh… he was dead.”

The room went silent. Nobody seemed to know where to go from there. After a while, Blue cleared his throat. “Where was everyone?”

“Uh, I was with Yellow and Black,” Green muttered. “Something similar happened to us. Except Black got into electrical and Yellow and I got locked outside. We heard Black banging on the door for a bit. The two of us were trying to figure out how to get the door open when suddenly, it just opened. After that, the three of us just went into electrical and did our tasks until the report was filed.”

“Pink, Purple, and I were in administration,” Blue chimed in. “Pink was having a little trouble with his card so I stayed behind to help.”

“What about you, Red?” Yellow asked softly.

“I was in reactor doing that stupid Simon says type of task,” Red muttered. “Couldn’t get that shit to work for me.”

“So… you were the closest then,” Purple said. All eyes shifted to Purple as he contemplated his next words. “Did you see the doors to security close?”

“I wasn’t looking, I was doing the task,” Red said. “What are you getting at?”

“If you didn’t see the doors close, then theoretically, you could have seen, or at the very least heard Brown being killed,” Purple pondered. “But you seem to completely block anything about Brown out of your memory.”

“First of all, even if I wanted to see Brown get stabbed to death, do you think I could even see that far?” Red asked. “Also, no, I don’t know. As I said, I was wrapped up in trying to do that stupid fucking task.”

“That’s a little suspicious,” Green muttered.

“No, it’s not,” Red snapped back.

“Red’s argument makes sense,” Blue said. “He would have been facing away from the security doors, not allowing him to see what was happening. Even if he was facing, it’s highly unlikely that his vision would have let him see that far.”

“Thank you,” Red groaned. The room fell into silence, Cyan’s sniffles broke the silence every once in a while as everyone stared at each other. They all looked at the tablets in their hands, allowing them to vote someone off.

“It wouldn’t be fair to take a guess, we have no idea who it could be,” Yellow muttered. 

“So, do we just skip the vote? Let someone else die a horrible fucking death?” Red growled.

“It’s better than wrongfully voting someone off and still letting the imposter kill,” Black added in. Most muttered their agreements as they entered in their votes. When Cyan shakily added his vote, the results displayed themself on a larger screen.

Everyone voted to skip. The screen turned to the world outside, the words  _ ‘Nobody was ejected (skipped). One imposter remains.’ _

White felt utterly drained. Nausea was finally subsiding as his body and mind ached with anguish. Everyone stayed silent as they all sat around the table. Nobody dared to make the first move as the ship seemed to stop altogether.

“The time is currently 20:56 eastern standard time,” Sai announced. Everyone looked at each other with pain and exhaustion.

“I’m going to bed,” Black finally announced. He sat up and left the cafeteria as everyone else watched him.

“That is probably the best idea for everyone. We need as much rest as possible,” Yellow added on. He got up and patted Cyan on the back reassuringly. He waited for everyone to follow suit before turning to go back to their sleeping quarters.

White stared at the ground as he trudged back to his bed. Everything felt painful and like he was one wrong move away from screaming or crying over what he saw. But somehow, he made it to his bed in one piece. He brushed his sleeping wear off as he took off his bobby-pins and stuck them to a magnetic stripe on the side of his bed. Cyan laughed pathetically as he grabbed an extra pillow from the cabin, almost breaking into sobs once more.

It hurt to see Cyan in such a state. White and Cyan had to walk in to see their friend dismembered, and that was no doubt traumatizing for the two of them. But as White looked down at his neatly made bed, he wasn’t sure what shocked him more.

The fact that the imposter had an intent to kill, or the ring that he had lost in the vent was now sitting on top of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive, sorry for the wait  
> i hope yall are doing well, take care of yourselves <3

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop thinking about these stupid fucking blobs so here's my outlet
> 
> come say hello !  
>    
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/marigolds.and.mockingbirds/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mockinggold/)


End file.
